Rain
by BringOnTheWonder1997
Summary: At every important event of Merlin's life, it rained.
1. Rain

At every important event of Merlin's life it rained. It was almost like an additional part of the prophecy (something he'd said once in a very sarcastic mood).

It rained the day he became Arthur's manservant – that one seemingly unimportant moment that shaped the future of all of Albion. Of course no one, and especially not him, had known this at the time.

It had definitely rained the day he killed Nimueh. He'd caused it. Unfortunately for him and Gaius, he hadn't known how to stop it – then.

It chucked it down the day he met Freya – it was due to the rain that Halig had been inside, not out warily eyeing her prison. He'd gotten very wet when they'd made their escape to the 'secret' tunnels of Camelot.

It rained the day Arthur found out about his magic, a much awaited, climatic reveal involving Morgana, an army and a pair of socks. None of which was his fault; despite what Arthur insisted afterwards.

It also rained the day the Arthur promoted him. His first bit of _legal_ magic was stopping said rain. Well attempting to. He had warned Arthur he wasn't any good at weather magic. Some of Camelot's citizens were mentally scarred for life and it undeniably hadn't helped their attitude towards magic.

It rained the day Gwen gave birth to her son. His godson. Only six years old, and already wiser than the prat (without his help obviously).

Merlin and Arthur rode together out onto the battlefield and absently Merlin marked the blood-red sky and gathering storm clouds.

And when Arthur fell on the battlefield, skewered by Mordred's sword; the only thing he could think over the raging chorus of_ nononono_ was the fact it was raining.


	2. Sun

**I was reading through some of my older fics, and decided to add a little something, because I didn't want to leave it on that note x I don't know if I'll ever come back again, but that'll probably depend on what my readers think - so please read and review xx :)**

Merlin wakes up that day and the sun is shining. He still notices, even after a thousand years, because even now, when it rains it is a bad day. It is a day that he remembers, that he regrets, that he forgets. Sometimes he forgets what Gwen's laughter sounded like, Gwaine's grin when he'd gotten one over the 'Princess'.

Sometimes he grieves over Morgana, and everything that she could've been that she wasn't, and how it was all his fault. He grieves over Kilgharrah and Aithusa, and how he is the last of the masters to a species that no longer exists. He grieves over Arthur, and the King he couldn't save, and Camelot, the Kingdom he watched fall and then fall into a legend that Arthur would be proud of (something he only had a little hand in.)

He grieves over all the friends he's lost, over all the people that have long since been lost to the history books, for everything that has been washed away in time except for him.

But on the days when the sun is shining he remembers the sparkle in Freya's eyes the first time he showed her magic, glittering against the rain, the hand on his back as he stood on the balcony of Camelot's castle, his eyes glowing gold for everyone to see as he stopped the downpour.

He remembers how happy he was.

And he doesn't regret anything.


	3. Snow

He remembers his first winter as Court Sorcerer (despite arguing for Court Warlock, because that's what he was really). It snowed, white covering the ground and fields and castle.

Normally it was just a reason to bundle up and caused Merlin to fall over even more than often.

That year Merlin made shimmering patterns out of the snowflakes, all of them tumbling to the ground in acrobatics.

Gwaine invented a sport that was still popular today (ice skating). Back then it hadn't been particularly coordinated and it was actually fortunate that he hadn't come up with it on such a large scale before given the number of injuries that Merlin had to heal.

But it was a sight to see, the King and Queen of Camelot, with their Court Sorcerer and Knights skating around Camelot, inviting anyone to join them. Merlin made the sun shine and froze the snow and started the first ever snowball fight by launching one at Arthur.

Winter was never the same after Camelot fell. He could make patterns, but only when he was sure he was alone, like in Uther's reign. He could have a snowball fight, but only if he was young enough and back in the earlier centuries people hadn't grasped the concept of them yet.

But he still smiled every time that snow fell.


	4. Wind

**Someone asked me if there was going to be anymore to this, here's their answer x Please read and review xx**

The wind always reminds him of his kin, even long after Kilgharrah is dead and burned. Merlin had been at the old dragon's side and had set it alight as he was often forced to do so these days, one of the last of the old team alive. He'd seen Gwen's funeral and Leon's and only Percival was left.

Percival and Aithusa, who would always miss Morgana but now understood that no matter how kind the woman had been to a lost and alone dragoness, she was no friend to her Sire, nor the prophecies that Kilgharrah often spoke about.

Merlin knew that he would lose even Aithusa to time, the last of his kin and friends left. He did not see her often, what with all this new technology to detect foreign objects in the sky, and she often hid herself in the depths of mountains and caves, far away from anyone that may discover her.

But whenever he saw her he made sure that they went for a flight, hiding them from detection with his magic, and relishing the feeling of the wind streaming through his hair.

There were few things that made him feel alive anymore.

This was one of them.


	5. Lightning

Whenever thunder rolls across the sky and lightning strikes the ground he is taken back to his first year in Camelot, to a boy that is barely a man and has killed more times than he has years. He remembers the burning anger in his stomach, like he would burn from the inside out.

Instead it burns her. He watches her writhe and scream and it fuels the rage in the pit of his stomach. He knows that he should care but he doesn't, and that frightens him in how heartless he has become.

Whenever he sees the sky flash he is reminded exactly what destiny has made him and mourns the innocence of the man he had once been.


	6. Fire

Fire is the element that he's most torn about. He knows he should fear it, what with the ever constant fear of burning on a pyre, but then he looks at Aithusa, or Kilgharrah, creatures made up of the element, and he cannot.

They are his kin and the cannot hurt him and as such fire cannot hurt him either.

He remembers one of the first time that he'd saved Arthur's life and the way that he'd used fire to save and how easy it had been the bend it to his will.

Would it always be like that, or would it learn to resist as Merlin tried to learn to fear it?

One day he tries it, just to see. He sticks his hand into the flames and wonders if he will feel the burning pain that some of his kin felt before they died, or the eternal warmth of a thousand ancestors, all of them brought up in flame and dragon kin.

The truth is, he feels nothing.

Nothing at all.


End file.
